Dirigible de batalla Acuario
by Anonimo2025
Summary: Muchos piensan que la guerra es algo fantástico, de acción y emoción, pero cuando realmente están hay, no saben ni que hacer, esta historia no narra la vida abordo de la Acuario, en su lucha contra los Simuladores.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo****: El comienzo de los problemas**

Cloudchaser: No se como me metí en esto, bueno os contare lo que sucede, me llamo Cloudchaser, soy la almirante de la un dirigible de batalla llamado Acuario, verán todo empezó ase 3 semanas, me hallaba en la academia Wonderbolt, cuando de la nada un dirigible enorme apareció, por su aspecto grotesco y verde, estaba segura de que era una nave simuladora, ahora les contare lo que paso desde aquel momento.

* * *

En la Academia de los Wonderbolts...

-Cloudchaser¡, ULTIMO LUGAR OTRA VEZ¡- gritaba Spitfire con mucha ira.

-Lo siento, pero la pareja que- fue interrumpida.

-No trates de justificar tu in-eficiencia con que Rainbow Dash y Lightning Dust te quitaron las banderas.

-Pero, per...

-Nada , si no mejoras tu puntuación estas fuera, me escuchaste, FUERA¡

Esa noche, después de la platica, Cloudchaser se fue a su habitación llorando, no tenia derecho a serle esto Spitfire, ella le estaba dando preferencia a esas dos pegasos dejando de lado al resto, cuando por fin se tranquilizo, logro ver que tanto Rainbow como Lightning estaban hay.

-Ya te calmaste llorona- dijo directamente Lightning.

-No me llames así engreída- grito Cloudchaser.

-Creo que ustedes dos deberían calmarse- dijo Rainbow con voz firme.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, se como tratar a las lloronas- dijo Lightning con una voz retante.

-Cállate.

-Y ¿que harás si no me cayo?

-CÁLLATE¡- grito Cloudchaser mientras saltaba sobre Lightning la cual la esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-Eso es todo.

-NO¡, no lo es.

-BASTA¡- grito Rainbow, pero al parecer, nadie le hiso caso.

Las dos pegasos se agarraron en una fuerte pelea asta que el suelo comenzó a temblar y las luces se apagaron.

-¿Que paso?- interrogo Rainbow.

-No lo se- repondio Lightning.

Un ruido de explosiones comenzó a sonar en toda la Academia, a la vez que se oían ruidos de ponis desesperados que buscaban refugio, gritando.

- ATENCIÓN¡, POR FAVOR EVACUEN LA ACADEMIA DE FORMA ORDENADA, NO SE DESESPEREN, REPITO NO SE DE...[Sonido de explosiona]

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- grito Cloudchaser.

-No lo se, pero seguro que ya estas...[La interrumpió una gran explosion que causo que la habitación en la que estaban se derrumbaran]

En cuanto las 3 ponis se asomaron se encontraron con algo que los dejo perplejos.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba una mejor postura para observar el objeto.

-Por Celestia, ¿que es eso?- interrogo Cloudchaser.

La nave era grotesca y verde, por lo cual era obvio que pertenecía a los Simuladores.

En eso aparecieron otras dos naves, pero estos eran dirigibles que llegaban el logo de Equestria, se comenzaron a enfrentar, de los lados de los navíos salían esferas mágicas que reventaban al contacto con cualquier objeto, la batalla fue dura pero al final las naves de naves de la guardia vencieron a la simuladora, pero esta no fue destruida, sino que ejecuto un hechizo de teletransportancion a otro sitio.

Cuando las naves bajaron, la guardia dio la noticia de lo que pasaba, por supuesto que inmediatamente solicitaron reclutas para pilotar dirigibles, por supuesto que Cloudchaser e ofreció pero Spitfire inmediatamente salto en su contra.

-No, de ninguna manera, ella es una pegaso incompetente, no les servirá de...[Fue interrumpida]

-No estoy aquí para que me diga quien vale y quien no, estoy aquí por que necesitamos reclutas, y me importa poco si es competente volando o no, solo quiero reclutas.

-No sabe lo que esta[Otra interrupción]

-SILENCIO¡

Luego de una ardua conversación, se concluyo que los ponis reclutados era 4, Raindrops, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust y Cloudchaser.

Ella fueron llevadas a un lugar secreto ubicado en el serró en el cual se encuentra la Ciudad Capital de Canterlot.

El Almirante Cristal ordeno que se construya un dirigible para ellos, el dirigible fue llamado Acuario, pero como todos consideraron que era un gasto en vano, solo se coloco un cañón largo y barias baterías cortas a los lados.

-Bueno, esta es la nave que les asigno, se llama Acuario y aunque muchos creen que para conducir un dirigible era necesario barias manos, para este dirigible es necesario que 4 ponis mínimo la condujeran, pero con 6 era el equipamiento ideal, como ustedes son 4 voy a asignar a 2 ponis mas, pero necesito saber quien sera el Comandante de esta nave.

-Yo lo seré- grito Lightning Dust.

-Esto es una gran responsabilidad, en serio puedes.

-Claro que si.

-Ella es la mas calificada de nosotros- apoyo la propuesta Rainbow Dash.

Y así el Almirante asigno el Acuario a Lightning Dust, pero el Almirante no era alguien tonto así que le dijo a Cloudchaser.

-Si esa pegaso no cumple con su deber, te doy total autoridad para que releves el control de la nave.

-Entendido Almirante.

-Escucha, tengo mas confianza en ti que en ella.

Y así fue como comenzó todo, los primeros dos días, el Acuario permaneció encallado en los astilleros, asta que una tarde sonó la alarma, en donde se comunicaba a la tripulación del Acuario y Piscis tele transportarse a Bosque Everfree y destruir la nave que se encontraba hay, debido a que representaba una amenaza para Poniville.

-A sus puestos- gritaba imponente Lightning.

Todos obedecieron, cuando el equipo estuvo listo, se tele transportaron asía donde se les había mandado.

-Dios mio, esto era una trampa- grito un tripulante de la Piscis.

-ATAQUEN¡- grito el Almirante de la piscis y ambas naves arremetieron contra el dirigible enemigo.

El dirigible enemigo era 6 beses mas grande que cada una de las naves, lo que estaban asiendo era un completo suicidio.

-ATAQUEN¡- grito Lightning sintiéndose imponente.

Pero su alegría no le duro mucho, por que un coeton reventó en la parte trasera del navío, asiendo que las baterías reventaran y salieran volando.

-Comandante que asemos¡- gritaban en la tripulación la Acuario, pero su Comandante no sabia que a ser.

-ATAQUEN¡- grito de modo desesperado.

Otra bomba reventó en la parte trasera de la nave, pero esta se mantuvo aun en pie.

-Yo la relevo de su cargo, ahora la nave esta bajo mi autoridad- grito Cloudchaser mientras empujaba a Lightning Dust.

La orden de Cloudchaser fue retroceder, cuando casi había logrado salir del radio de alcance del Dirigible Simulador.

-¿Que ase, Comandante no?- se escucha en la otra nave.

-¿Que?- interrogo Cloudchaser.

La Piscis se estrello contra el dirigible y ambas nave volaron en pedazos, cuando la Acuario pensó que se había librado, una parte del dirigible Simulador perforo el globo del dirigible, causando su caída aparatosa.

-Agárrense- grito Cloudchaser.

-Salgan de aquí- grito uno de los 2 pegasos asignado.

Ambos saltaron fuera de la nave, pero fueron alcanzados los los trosos puntiagudos de las 2 naves.

Cuando llegaron a tierra, las naves se destrozaron totalmente, a excepciona del casco de la Acuario.

Cuando despertaron y notaron el estado de las naves.

-Es el fin- dijo Raindrops.

-No te preocupes, vendrán por nosotros- dijo Rainbow.

-No lo creo- dijo Lightning.

-Bueno, yo no esperare, tengo bastantes partes para reconstruir el dirigible- dijo Cloudchaser.

Aun que en un principio se negaron, al final terminaron accediendo y reconstruyeron el Acuario con 3 cañones largos potentes y barias baterías largas fulminantes.

-Seguro que esta chatarra volara?- dijo Rainbow.

-Seguro, pónganlo a andar- dijo Cloudchaser.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chatarra, digo la nave voló, solo para encontrar un infierno arriba.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Raindrops.

-No lo se- respondió Rainbow.

En la parte superior del Bosque se encontraba la Esmeralda y el Zafiro batallando, en eso apareció una tercera nave, el Rayo.

-Nave desconocida, identifíquese.

-Almirante, es usted- dijo Cloudchaser con alegría.

-Cloudchaser, que gusto verte, así que el Comandante finalmente sedio, bueno tu eres el Comandante ahora, acabemos con esa cosa.

Apesara de que la nave simuladora era 8 beses mas grande que cada nave, fue derribada fácilmente.

Luego de esta victoria, el Almirante explica la situación a todos los comandantes, pilotando el Esmeralda estaba el Almirante Cristal, en el Zafiro, estaba su hermana, la Comandante Espejo, del lado de la nave Rayo, estaba la Comandante Zecora y por el lado del Acuario, ya saben, la Comandante Cloudchaser.

-Bueno, nuestra misión es destruir una nodriza que se acerca a Equestria, pero antes debemos derribar dos plataformas de destrucción.

Luego de un viaje de un día se encontraron con la primera plataforma, la cual fue blanco fácil.

-Ataquen¡- grito el Almirante.

-Vamos por ellos- añadio Cloudchaser.

-Cuidado, novata- replico Espejo.

Entonces de la nada apareció un dirigible de la guardia nocturna, un traidor, este dirigible fue molido en un rato a cañonazos.

-Lo que faltaba, un traidor vuelen lo a pedazos- grito Espejo.

-Cuidado¡- grito Zecora al ver que el dirigible de la guardia nocturna se dirigía contra la nave Zafiro.

-NO¡, HERMANA¡- grito Cristal pero no sirvió de nada.

La nave de la guardia nocturna se estrello contra la Zafiro y la destruyo totalmente.

Luego de terminada la batalla las 3 naves restantes siguieron su camino, pero Cristal, se embriago debido a la perdida de su hermana.

-Almirante, esta..[Interrupción]

-Déjame en paz- era todo lo que recibía quien se atrevía a preguntarle algo al Almirante.

En todo caso todos se fueron a dormir, grave al error, 5 naves simuladoras saltaron a la zona y arremetieron contra las 3 naves restantes.

-Salgan de aquí¡- grito Cristal.

-No la abandonaremos- grito Cloudchaser.

-No es un pedido, es una orden, ahora obedezcan, cumplan la misión, yo los distraigo.

Con gran pesar, las dos naves saltaron dejando a la Esmeralda sola contra las 5 naves, seria su final.

-Ahora me reuniré con mi familia- decía Cristal mientras soportaba los golpes que recibía su nave.

* * *

En el camino...

Las dos Comandantes restantes no se movieron y esperaron a que la Almirante regresara, pero luego de 4 horas, perdieron toda esperanza.

-No vendrá- dijo tristemente Cloudchaser.

-Debemos seguir con la misión- dijo Zecora.

En eso, un pequeño dirigible, con espacio suficiente para un tripulante salto al lugar.

-HOLA, AMIGOS, DJ-PON3 esta aquí- sonó una voz que se escuchaba desde el pequeño dirigible.

-Lo que nos faltaba- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ey, no se ven muy contentos de verme, anímense, yo ya estoy qui.

-Y bien, ¿por que estas aquí?- interrogo Cloudchaser.

-Bueno, primeramente tenemos un cambio de planes, ahora su principal objetivo es la nave nobrisa, olvídense de la otra plataforma, yo e venido a darles apoyo mágico.

En efecto, la nave de Vinyl contaba con innumerables artefactos mágicos.

Las naves restantes no se demoraron mucho en localizar la nobrisa y realizar teletransportacion asía ella, antes de saltar, Cloudchaser llamo a Vinyl por la frecuencia privada.

-Vinyl, me alegro que estés aquí pero tengo una duda, ¿donde esta Octabia?.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo Vinyl y corto la señal.

Fueron asía la nodriza, era 10 beses mas grande que las 3 naves juntas, el único modo de derrotarlo era una rayo arcano, pero solo tenia una sola carga la Acuario.

-Rodeen la y ataquen- dijo Cloudchaser mientras activaba las baterías de su nave y así se desato el infierno, las explosiones llovían, los trosos de madera saltando caen como lluvia.

En eso paso lo que se temía, la nobrisa disparo un rayo vennon que partió a la nave Rayo en dos, Zecora y los demás pasajeros a las justas lograron saltar a la Acuario antes que su nave se hiciera trisas.

-Solo una oportunidad- dijo Cloudchaser mientras disparaba el cañón con la carga arcana, pero esta se desvió debido a un escudo mágico protector.

-Estamos acabados- dijo Zecora.

-Es el fin- dijo Lightning.

En eso paso lo que menos pensaban, la Esmeralda apareció toda destrozada.

- Me extrañaron- dijo la Almirante.

-Ahora si los acabaremos- grito emocionada Cloudchaser.

-Vamos por ellos- añadio DJ-PON3.

Esmeralda nota que la nodriza simuladora cuenta con un escudo desviador, al no hallar modo de destruirlo, la Almirante dice.

-Se acabo, eso fue todo para la Esmeralda- y dicho esto dirige la nave contra el generador de escudo.

-NO¡, ESPERE, QUE VA A A SER- grito desesperada Cloudchaser.

La Esmeralda se estrella contra la nobrisa, haciendo colapsar su escudo.

-NO¡, ALMIRANTE¡- grita Cloudchaser- pagaran por eso.

-OU, YE-AH- grita emocionada DJ-PON3

Cloudchaser carga de inmediato las cargar arcanas en sus cañones, pero entonces la nobrisa dispara un rayo vennon contra la Acuario.

-Se acabo todo para mi- dice con mucha tristeza Vinyl- Adiós Octabia.

El impacto nunca toco la nave.

-Vinyl, no me lo creo- comento Rainbow.

Vinyl había atraído el disparo a su nave, sacrificando su nave y su vida para salvar a la Acuario, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

-FUEGO¡- grito Cloudchaser y todos los 3 cañones abrieron fuego con un rayo arcano y destrozaron la nobrisa.

Luego de eso la Acuario busco a Vinyl en lo que quedaba de su nave, pero solo encontraron unas gafas quemados, nada mas.

* * *

En Canterlot...

-Por favor, díganme que ella estará bien- decía Octabia de manera desesperada y casi llorando.

-Todo saldrá bien, tranquila- decía Lyra tratando de calmar a su amiga.

En tan solo un momento la Acuario apareció, toda maltrecho y destrozada, en cuanto los tripulantes salieron de la nave, Rainbow Dash recibió un gran sermón de Twilight y el resto de las 6 amigas por partir a la guerra sin decir nada, el resto de tripulantes se fueron ver a sus amigos, parientes, mientras el publico los ovacionaba, la Almirante Cloudchaser se despedía de las Princesas, cuando se disponía a salir una poni de tierra desesperada la tomo por la melena.

-Por favor, díganme que ella esta bien- dijo de manera histérica.

-¿Ella?

En eso una unicornio agarro a la poni de tierra, la alejo y luego ella pregunto.

-¿Sabes donde esta Vinyl?

-Lo siento, no quedo nada de ella, toma, es lo único que encontré- dijo Cloudchaser mientras le entregaba el par de lentes destrozados.

Luego de eso ella se retiro,luego de esto invitaron a la Almirante a la fiesta en honor al éxito de la mision, pero esta se niega a participar, a pesar de que toda la tripulación estaba hay.

-No celebro una fiesta de total éxito cuando e perdido a varios ponis, ademas de 4 naves- dijo Cloudchaser con un tono firme y serio, su personalidad había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma que salio de la Academia.

Dicho esto, subió a su recamara en el castillo, el cual se le asigno como Almirante, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su recamara, escucho un llanto desgarrador.

-NO¡,PERDÓNAME VINYL,¿POR QUE?, POR FAVOR, ESTO NO ES REAL, NO¡

Ella solo sintió lastima de aquella poni, luego de reflexionar de lo sucedido y recordar a sus amigos caído, dijo.

-Solo una día mas, desde ahora- y dicho esto cerro la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Retorno de las sombras**

Vinyl Scratch, alias DJ-PON3: Pensé que seria el fin, y así acabaría, la mundial mente famosa DJ-PON3, con el corazón roto por su mejor amiga Tavi, perdida en el bosque, reclutada a la guardia y muerta en acción.

* * *

En los astilleros atrás de Canterlot...

En el dirigible Acuario, o lo que quedaba de ella, las reparaciones eran exhaustas, en un principio se quiso dar de baja, pero Cloudchaser se puso rotundamente con las siguientes palabras.

-Esta chatarra [Como llamo a la nave Lightning Dust], nos salvo la vida en mas de una ocasiona, no voy a permitir que le den de baja solo por el echo que esta dañada.

Aunque el echo de dañada era algo corto para una nave que era mas agujeros que nave, las reparaciones del dirigible costaban mas que la construcción de otro igual.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en el reino de los simuladores...

-¿Que paso?- dijo Vinyl mientras se levantaba.

-Vinyl, estaba tan preocupado por ti.

-Tavi?

-Levántate, tienes mucho camino que recorrer.

-Tavi?, por favor perdóname- decía la unicornio que casi no podía ponerse en pie.

Vinyl se incorporo a rastras, pero cuando se incorporo, en lo primero que pensó fue en Octavia, pero cuando giro para verla, ella ya no estaba, de echo lo ubico que había era arboles, no era el lugar donde se destruyo su nave, comenzó a recordar...

****Recuerdo****

Cloudchaser carga de inmediato las cargar arcanas en sus cañones, pero entonces la nobrisa dispara un rayo vennon contra la Acuario.

-Se acabo todo para mi- dijo con mucha tristeza Vinyl- Adiós Octabia.

Vinyl activo la atracción de juego, esta habilidad desvía el disparo y lo dirige a la fuente de la habilidad.

Vinyl sintió como el rayo atravesar si nave y roso su lado derecho de su cuerpo, cuando la nave exploto, un trozo de la cabina lo alcanzo en la cabeza, esto hizo saltar su gafas, luego de eso, recordó la técnica de heyecion de la nave, ella lo uso, salio disparada con su asiento, pero el paracaídas del asiento, estaba agujereado, el asiento cayo en picada y lo ultimo que vio fue un rió, antes de sentir un fuerte impacto y perder el conocimiento.

****Fin del Recuerdo****

Vinyl no sabia donde estaba, si impacto en un rió, el rió lo debió arrastrarla varios metros, gracias a dios no se ahogo.

_Si el rió me arrastro varios metros, y ahora estoy, esperen, no se ni donde estoy, como es que Tavi estaba aquí, o me lo habré imaginado._

Vinyl cada vez estaba mas confundido, pero cuanto mas pensaba, mas se confundía.

_Si me quedo aquí, no voy a nada, sera mejor irme, ¿irme?, a donde voy, Octavia no me quiere ver, probablemente debe estar feliz de que me haya ido._

Vinyl se arrastro como pudo, luego de caminar por 3 horas, encontró los restos de una nave simuladora, era la nodriza, no muy lejos de hay había un trozo de madera que decía, Esmeralda, era una parte de la Esmeralda, no muy lejos de ay esta otra nave, era la nave Rayo, y luego de un rato encontró otra nave, mas chica que las otras y no tenia nombre, recordó a quien pertenece.

-Esta es mi nave- susurro.

Esa nave no tenia nombre, Vinyl esta tan destrozada que ni siquiera se preocupo en ponerle nombre.

-Llego la hora de trabajar- dijo Vinyl lleno de vida.

_Reconstruiré__ mi nave, mas poderosa que nunca, no me detendrá nada, esto no lo hago por ti Tavi, esto lo hago por mi- _pensó lleno de emoción.

* * *

En lo astilleros detrás de Canterlot...

-Ay la tienes, la Acuario, re-potenciada y totalmente reparada- dijo Shining Armor.

-Es hermosa- dijo Cloudchaser sin nada mas que una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, ahora ya vera usted si lo hace durar.

-No se preocupe, la voy a cuidar mucho.

-¿En serio?- dijo Shining Armor con algo de desconfianza.

-QUE SE MUERA USTED SI NO ES CIERTO¡- grito enérgica Cloudchaser.

-¿QUE?¡- dijo con un gran susto Shining.

-Digo, digo mejor no digo nada, nos vemos- dijo con temor Cloudchaser antes de meterse en su nave.

La nave era mas amplia, era un señor dirigible, luego de que su tripulación se asentara y se acomodara en la nave, Cloudchaser comenzó a darles a cada uno su tarea.

-Rainbow Dash, tu te encargas de los motores de la nave.[Para ser específicos, los motores estaban en la parte trasera de la nave y funcionaban con el mismo método que las hélices de un avión]

-Lightning, tu te encargas de los cañones y baterías.

-Entendido.

-Raindrops, tu te encargas de la comunicaciones, esta bien.

-Si, señor.

* * *

En el bosque Everfree...

Vinyl, mas ubicado en donde estaba, había terminado de repara su nave, tenia mas sensores mágicos que su modelo anterior y había aumentado su armamento, esta vez, llevaba un cañón ``Cero Grados´´, este era un cañón legendario, era de fabricación Simulador, era el responsable del rayo Vennon, 4 baterías de cañones ``Infierno´´ por lado, estos los retiro de la Esmeralda, luego cogió algunas frutas y otras colorantes del bosque y pinto su nave se un azul electrizan-te, por ultimo escribió el nombre de su nave.

-Listo, la Cinta de Vinilo esta lista para la acción, que comience la música- dijo Vinyl con emoción y partió en su nave.

* * *

3 días después en el Astillero...

-Bueno, Comandantes y Almirantes, debemos discutir acerca de la reciente actividad velica por parte de los grifos, se han avistados sus naves cerca de Apple Losa y aunque ellos dicen que son cargueros, llevan gran cantidad de armas, tanto pesadas como de infantería- iniciando así la reunión Shining Armor

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien a que averigüe- increpo Leoven.

-No podemos enviar a un poni solo, puede ser peligroso.

-Enviemos una nave de reconocimiento- increpo Firelight.

-La ultima nave de reconocimiento se la asignamos a Vinyl y el, bueno ya saben- añadio Cloudchaser.

-Construyamos otra- dijo Thunderlane.

-No, toman demasiado tiempo- dijo Shining- Enviaremos una flota de 4 dirigibles, voluntarios.

-Yo me ofrezco- dijo Cloudchaser.

-Uno- dijo Shining.

-Yo voy- añadio Firelight, Comandante del FireBall.

-Dos.

-Yo los acompaño- agrego Soren, capitán de la Starlight.

-Yo me les uno- grito una poni gris desde el fondo de la sala.

-¿Que?, como y cuando se nos unió- dijo Cloudchaser con asombro.

-Al día siguiente que volviste presento una solicitud, en el examen de entrada, tuvo buenas calificaciones, así que le asigne una nave.

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA NOVATA VENGA- grito Firelight, quien no se veis muy contenta.

-No es decisión tuya, sino del Almirante- sentencio Shining Armor.

-Ella viene- dijo seriamente Cloudchaser.

-Bueno no se hable mas, ahora explicare el plan- dijo Shining Armor.

****El plan****

Las 4 naves irían a realizar una patrulla al rededor de Apple Losa, debido a que hay muchos rumores de un puesto de avanzada grifo, la nave mas grande, en otras palabras, la Acuario llevara soldados en su interior, el grupo de acróbatas Wonderbolts, estarán a en apoyo junto a los soldados para actuar en caso de entrar en combate, en cuanto a las 3 naves restantes, devén escoltar y proteger a la Acuario, en caso de entrar en combate, la nave que menos debe ser dañada es la Acuario, la razón es por que si esa nave es destruida, dudo que ustedes hagan algo por si solo.

****Fin del Plan****

La razón por la que Shining Armor no quería que cuidaran a la Acuario era por que la Acuario era la 3 nave mas grande de toda la flota, superada solamente por el Amanecer de la Gloria, nave de la princesa Celestia y el Nighmare Night, nave de la princesa Luna.

Luego de terminada la reunión, se fueron al comedor, los comandantes tenían un comedor especial.

* * *

En el comedor de Oficiales...

Octavia se disponía a tomar su asiento, cuando dos potros se pusieron a su atrás, la comandante Firelight se paro a su delante.

-Te doy 5 minutos para que vayas donde el Almirante y le digas que quieres ir a la misión- dijo en tono amenazante.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo Octavia.

-Tu eliges, o renuncias a la misión, o yo y mis amigos te daremos una paliza, te mandaremos al hospital y te todos modos no iras a la misión.

-No renunciare- dijo Octavia nerviosamente.

Los secuaces la tomaron por las patas delanteras y comenzaron a sacarla del comedor, ella se resisto pero de todos modos la sacaron, una ves afuera la empujaron asía la pared, la comandan apareció.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿renunciaras?- increpo de un modo mas amenasante que antes.

-DÉJENLA EN PAZ- grito Lyra que apareció en la escena.

Lyra, Bon Bon y Derpy aparecieron en el lugar.

-Cuidado con como te diriges a tus superiores- amenazo la comandante.

-Déjala en paz- añadio Derpy.

-No te permito que me hables así, guardia, lleven-cela al calabozo.

Los dos secuaces cogieron a Derpy por las alas, Lyra y Bon Bon intentaron ayudarla, pero los dos secuases eran dos mastodontes, y nada pudieron a ser.

-Déjela- grito Octavia.

-Ayúdenme- gritaba desperada Derpy

Aparecieron mas guardias, los cuales cogieron a Lyra y a Bon Bon, y de paso a Octavia.

-Lleven-celas al calabozo- grito furiosa Firelight.

Octavia salto tratando de escapar, pero un guardia la empujo y luego quiso golpearla con su casco delantero, pero algo detuvo su intento de golpe.

-Con que derecho le pones la mano a un comandante- grito una pegaso de crin arco iris a su atrás.

-Con el mismo derecho que lo puedo a ser con tigo- grita Firelight quien intento agarrar a la pegaso por la crin, pero recibió un golpe de otra pegaso.

-Atrévase nomas- grito otra pegaso.

-Como te atreves, ahora verán[ FireLight fue interrumpida]

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- grito la Almirante Cloudchaser con un tono muy enojado- Comandante FireLight, explíqueme que sucede aquí.

-Bueno e yo- tartamudeaba FireLight.

Aparecieron mas guardias, la Almirante ordeno que lleven a la comandante y a sus secuaces al Calabozo, luego hablo.

-¿Quiero un informe de lo que paso Octavia?- dijo severamente el Almirante.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Vinyl me salvo la vida, es lo menos que puedo a ser por su mejor amiga- dijo el Almirante.

-Bueno, la verdad ella y yo, mm- Octavia tartamudeo.

-Vinyl, pude oír por la la frecuencia privada que ella grito tu nombre andes que su nave volara.

Los ojos de Octabia se humedecieron, Cloudchaser salio de la sala y ella y sus amigas volvieron al comedor para almorzar y consolar a Octavia, la misión comienza esa noche.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Campaña Suicida**

Octavia Melody: Esta fue una semana de locos, ase tan solo 4 me pele con mi mejor amiga, solo por que esta no vino a mi presentación, de ay no supe nada de ella, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy y yo salimos a buscarla, la buscamos por todo poniville, pero no la encontramos, finalmente, cuando ya perdíamos la esperanza, no enteramos lo de la guerra, del ataque sorpresa simulador y la partida de 3 naves a destruir una nave gigantesca que venia a Equestria, no le tomamos mucha importancia, ahora me arrepiento, no fue asta que anunciaron que un dirigible ligero iba a salir a apoyar la misión, y que el piloto de esa nave iba a ser la famosa DJ-PON3, corrimos, pero nos paso lo mismo que le paso a Vinyl en mi concierto, llegamos tarde, un día mas tarde nos enteramos que la única nave sobreviviente completo la misión y se disponía a regresar, esperaba que fuera Vinyl, pero no perdí la esperanza, aun cuando anunciaron que la nave superviviente era una tal Acuario, cuan vi salir a la nueva Almirante Cloudchaser salir de la nave, le rogué que me dijera que Vinyl esta bien, pero al ver la cara que puso cuando le nombre a mi amiga, pude ver que era evidente, luego mi esperanza murió cuando Lyra me dijo que mi amiga había muerto, tengo en mi poder lo único que me queda de mi amiga, sus gafas destrozadas, yo soy el culpable indirecto de lo que le ocurrió a mi amiga. Vengare su muerte, por eso me uní a la guardia, para vengar la vida de mi amiga.

* * *

En los astilleros atrás de Canterlot...

-¿Como puede ser posible que pase esto?, comandante, usted ya es bastante mayor como para encapricharse y amenazar a otro comandante con una paliza si no renuncia, de daría una paliza yo si no es que mi rango no me permite ponerle el casco a nadie- grito Cloudchaser, su ira era fácil de percibir en toda la instalación al igual que sus gritos, incluso Octavia y sus amigas, que estaban en el comedor, que era el lugar mas alejado de la oficina de Cloudchaser se escuchaban claritos los gritos.

-Pero, Almirante, usted pone en riesgo la misión al permitir que...[Fue interrumpido]

-A CALLAR¡- grito con una fuerza, que rivalizaba con la voz real de Canterlot- ME DAN GANAS DE DARLE UNA BUENA PALIZA, QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR, ME OLLO¡

-Si, almirante.

-Ahora, LÁRGUESE ANTES QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN¡.

Firelight salio de la oficina, el Almirante le había gritado durante medirá hora seguida, ella nunca había visto al Almirante en tal estado, parecía alguien tolerante y calmado, pero al parecer, las personas mas calmadas tienen su carácter bien escondido.

-Pobre Firelight, nunca pensé que el Almirante se amargara tan feo- dijo Bon Bon aparentando sentir pena.

-Si, yo tambien siento lastima por el- añadio Octavia.

En ese momento, entra Derpy, o mejor dicho, Derpy derriba la puerta.

-Creo que ya debemos alistarnos- dijo la pegaos.

-Bueno vamos- dijeron todas en coro.

El Venganza de Vinyl, como había bautizado Octavia a su nave. Tenia un cañón ``Imponedor de Armonía´´, no era un cañón legendario, pero era temible, sus baterías, 10 por lado, era las baterías ``Destructor de Caos´´, pero no igualaba a las del Acuario, que contaba con 3 cañones, uno era el ``Cañón de rayo Arcano´´, una leyenda, los otros eran los cañones ``Rayo electrizan-te´´, pero lo mas temido de esta nave eran sus baterías, baterías de largo alcance de nombre ``Tormenta de Rayos´´, temidos por su pode de fuego.

Bueno, en el astillero se estaban alistando los soldados para abordar la Acuario, entre ellos estaban los Wonderbolts.

-Vaya, miren que esta aquí la fracasada de Cloudchaser- dijo Spitfire.

-Así, ola mi ex-jefa- contesta Cloudchaser suponiendo que Spitfire no sabia que ella era la Almirante de la nave,_ Esta poni nunca ve las noticias, _pensó.

-Y bien te vas a quedar ay mirado, ayúdanos a subir el equipo- increpo Spitfire.

Cloudchaser accedió y los ayudo en la carga, al final Spitfire se le acerco.

-Sabes, lamento haberte llamado fracasada- dijo Spitfire.

-No te preocupes, nos veremos en el frente- dijo amablemente Cloudchaser, por que ya había desfogado su estrés con otra poni.

-Vas ir tambien, no crees que es demasiado peligroso.

-Debo ir, quiera o no.

Una voz mas sonó.

-Almirante Cloudchaser, el General Shining Armor desea verla en su despacho- dijo un guardia.

-Enseguida voy- contesto Cloudchaser.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?, tu...tu... tu eres el al...almirante¡- dijo Spitfire con vos incrédula.

-Si soy yo, no vemos luego- respondió Cloudchaser mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Shining Armor.

-¿Te pasa algo Spitfire?- pregunto Sorian.

-No nada, solo le falte el respeto y me burle del Almirante, nada mas- dijo Spitfire con una voz mas desorbitada que nunca.

* * *

En el área mas remota del bosque Ererfree...

-Vinyl, ¿como estas amiga?- dijo una voz detrás de Vinyl.

-No, espera, ¿como es que estas aquí?- dijo Vinyl sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada de malo en que este aquí- dijo Octavia parada en frente de el.

-No, debo estar alucinando, tu no puedes ser real, me estoy volviendo loca- dijo Vinyl mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Puede que si, pero ¿que tiene de malo?- pregunto Octavia, pero en el momento que Vinyl voltio para ver a Octavia esta desapareció.

-Tavi, estas hay- dijo Vinyl confundido aun mas por el asunto.

-Siempre e estado con tigo- dijo la poni, pero no se mostró mas solo se escucho su vos.

-Bueno Tavi, dime exactamente que esta pasando aquí- dijo Vinyl en tono serio.

-Usted esta tan obsesionado con migo que ya comienza a imaginarse de mi, pero ahora te digo despierta.

-¿QUE?- pregunto Vinyl.

-DESPIERTA¡

En ese momento Vinyl se despertó, había soñado todo, pero era algo bastante raro.

Luego se dio cuenta que habían una flota entera de naves Simuladoras dirigiéndose asía ella.

-Pero,¿que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Vinyl con cara de asombro.

La flota constaba de 30 naves, era grande y esta va liderada por una nodriza, Vinyl solo podía hacer una cosa, salir corriendo de hay, cargo los campos de tele-portacion y ejecuto tele-portacion a otra ubicación, su sueño lo había salvado por los pelos.

* * *

En los astilleros de canterlot...

-Almirante, ¿ya esta todo listo?- pregunto Shining Armor.

-Si, salimos en 5 minutos- dijo Cloudchaser.

-Bueno, solo un aviso mas, se han visto barios dirigible grifos en la zona, estén alerta- dijo Shining Armor.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Luego de 5 minutos, los cuatro dirigibles hicieron tele-portacion hacia AppleLosa, sin pensar ni remotamente en lo que les esperaba.

-Bueno deseemos [Fue interrumpido]

-Capitan¡, una flota Simulador a echo salto asía acá.

-¿Que?¡

-Han saltado, son 30 naves.

-Preparen los cañones, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS¡...

* * *

En AppleLosa...

Los dirigibles llegaron solo para toparse con otra flota de simuladores y grifos que los esperaban, que suerte no.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- grito Cloudchaser.

-Nos han emboscado- repondio FireLight.

-Retira[Sonido de explosion]

-Están destrozando los generadores de magia- grito Rainbow.

-No hay alternativa, ACTIVEN BATERÍAS¡

-Si Almirante- dijo Lightning Dust.

* * *

De regreso a Canterlot...

La sirenas de emergencia no dejaban de sonar,había simuladores en las calles y arriba se encontraba echo una batalla campal, la mayoría de los habitantes corrían asía la cuevas debajo de Canterlot, algunos cogían lo que podían y se defendían con eso, pero, a pesar de los esfuerzos, la ciudad estaba siendo masacrada.

-CAPITÁN¡, el muro norte a sido destruido.

-Capitan, hemos perdido contacto con los dirigibles que enviamos.

-Capitan, el Trueno fue destruido.

-Capitan, el Aguila II fue destruida.

-Capitan, perdimos al Coreen.

-Capitan, no tenemos suministros.

-Capitan, perdimos al Rayo II.

-Capitan, el Advenguer fue derribado.

-Capitan, el Discovery fue destruido.

Los nombre de naves destruidas era lo mas común que escuchaban y no era lo único, los hospitales evacuaban a los heridos, sin embargo las embarcaciones simuladoras nos respetaban a nadie, las naves de las Princesas tambien habían salido, sin embargo la mayoría no estaba equipada y por eso eran derribadas fácilmente, en total la flota enemiga era 60 naves mientras que la flota real era solo de 36.

5 naves simuladoras caídas, 19 naves de la guardia caídas, ¿podía ser peor?

-Atención, todos los elementos de defensa que permanezcan activos solo asta que la ciudad termine de evacuar, luego salgan de aquí- ordeno Shining Armor.

-Si señor.

* * *

En AppleLosa...

-Señor, estamos sufriendo demasiados daños.

-RESISTAN¡- grito Soren.

Que lió, 4 naves contra 20.

-FUEGO¡- grito Octavia.

El impacto alcanzo en el centro a una nave grifo, asiendo que esta se parta en laminad y explote, todos los guardias que llevaba el Acuario estaban afuera y peleando, intentando abordar alguna nave enemiga.

Un disparo alcanza a la Starlight en la parte trazare, prendiéndole fuego.

-APAGUEN ESO¡

-AGUANTEN, YA PEDÍ REFUERZOS¡- grite Firelight.

-ESPERO QUE LLE...AAA...AAAA...[Fin de transmisión]

Una gran estallido da la señal de que la Starlight fue derribada, el impacto entro por el hueco en la parte trasera y reventó adentro.

-DEMONIOS¡, ¿donde están los refuerzos?- no dejaba de comentar la Almirante Cloudchaser.

* * *

En algún lugar d Equestria...

-¿A donde irían esas naves?- se preguntaba Vinyl, esperando una respuesta, pero estando solo quien se la daría.

-Tu sabes a donde- repondio una vos familiar.

-No, tu no eres real me estoy volviendo loca- pensaba preocupada.

-Acaso no estas viendo, yo estoy aquí.

-Pero, eso es IM-PO-SI-BLE- dijo Vinyl con capa palabra.

-Ja, piensa lo que quieras, pero estas segura de que no sabes.

-No, ellos van a Canterlot- dijo Vinyl con preocupación.

-Y, ¿te quedaras ay parada?

-No, DJ-PON3 jamas abandona a los suyos.

Vinyl usa tele-portacion asía Canterlot...

* * *

En AppleLosa...

-Aguanten, ya casi reparo el campo de Tele-portacion¡- gritaba Cloudchaser.

-No voy a resistir mucho mas- respondió Octavia.

-No vamos a durar mas- añadía FireLight.

En eso reventó una bomba en la parte trasera de la nave de Firelight.

-No voy a durar mas- decía desesperada la capitana del FireBall.

-Aguanta ya falta poco- gritaba Cloudchaser.

-No, salgan ustedes, yo las distraigo.

-¿QUE?¡- dejaron en coro.

-LARGO¡

-Almirante debemos salir de aquí- grito Rainbow.

-Manda tele-portacion, deja atrás la FireBall.

-Pero¡

-Ahora¡

La Acuario y el Venganza de Vinyl se tele-portaron a Canterlot...

-Se a acabado...- dijo FireLight- por favor, perdóname Octavia.

Las bombas reventaba la FireBall, la tripulación solo saltaba tratando de huir de la nave, pero los que salían eran atravesados por las balas, la nave se hacia trisas, poco a poco las partes de la nave salían volando.

-No me destruirán tan fácil, ACTIVEN LAS BATERÍAS¡, METAN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN¡, ARROJEN PIEDRAS, PERO HAGAN ALGO¡- grito FireLight pero no hubo nadie que contestara.

-A quien engaño, no vamos a salir de esta- dijo FireLight mientras trataba de sacar su nave de hay.

Una bala alcanzo al dirigible en el centro y este se partió.

-No voy a morir sola, ustedes vendrán con MIGO¡- grito Firelight mientras activaba toda las baterías y cañones, pero ninguno respondía, así activo todas las municiones, pero no las disparo.

-Adiós, nos vemos en el TÁRTARO¡- grito mientras manejaba su dirigible asía la nave mas grande grifo.

Una balaso impacto en la parte delantera de la nave asiendo bolar el puente que conecta la cabina de del piloto.

-Es el fin- susurro FireLight.

La FireBall se estrello contra la nave grifo, impactando la de lado y causando que la otra nave volara en pedazos, esto causo que las cargas de munición ya calentadas reventaran, causando el fin de la Fireball, la explosiona se vio de lejos, la nave estallo como un pirotecnia, esparciendo cargas de munición por todas partes, de las 19 naves restantes 14 se destensaron debido a la gran cantidad de restos que caían de la gran explosiona, las naves destruidas era una victoria, pero una amarga, los que no lograron escapar, murieron, la muerte es permanente, no hay retorno, fue una misión suicida.

* * *

En canterlot...

-¿QUE TÁRTARO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito Cloudchaser.

-Están bombardeando la ciudad- tartamudeo Octavia.

-Dios mio- añadio Rainbow-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La caída de Canterlot y un sacrificio en vano  
**

Silver Arrow: Vaya, me gane la comandancia de mi nave ase tan solo una semana, y creo que sera mi ultima semana, ya no tengo munición para seguir, mi nave tiene daños graves y creo que no durare mas, la batalla es una cosa, pero esto es una masacre, hay cuerpos por donde sea, las casas están incendiadas y hemos perdido muchas naves, los civiles tratan de huir pero es inútil, nuestro esfuerzos son inútiles, este es el fin.

* * *

En Canterlot...

-Almirante, nos atacan- grito Rainbow.

-Retrocedan, carguen rayo arcano, a la nodriza- grito Cloudchaser.

-No voy a aguantar mas- grito Octavia desde su nave.

-Resiste ya casi...[Explosión]

Un impacto critico destrozo 2 de los 3 cañones principales, la nave solo le quedaban pocas armas y esta ciendo bombardeada como tiro al blanco.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- grito Lyra.

-Carguen baterías, A LA CARGA¡- grito Octavia.

La Venganza de Vinyl disparo una andanada contra una de las naves y logro destruirla, pero acambio recibio una andanada que casi parte la nave.

La Venganza de Vinyl no soportaría mucho, puesto que con la mayoría de cañones destrozados, al igual que con las baterías, y su sistema de tele-portacion arruinado, se diría que seria el final.

-No vamos a durar, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ¡- grito Lyra.

-Preparen Tele..[Explocion]

La Venganza de Vinyl [Desde ahora usare su abreviatura para nombrarla: VV] recibió otro impacto que paralizo la nave totalmente, incapaz de moverse y defenderse, esta era su final.

-No, no otra vez- pensó la almirante Cloudchaser.

-Almirante, tenemos que salir de aquí- grito Raindrops.

-Preparen Tele-portacion.

-¿QUE?¡ las vamos a dejar- grito Rainbow.

-No hay otro remedio, lugar de salto Poniville- dijo Cloudchaser.

-Pero, Almi...- dijo Rainbow pero fue interrumpida.

-Hágalo¡- grito Cloudchaser.

La Acuario se tele-porto dejando solo a la VV.

-Nos han dejado- dijo con angustia Bom Bom.

La tripulación del VV trato de abrirse paso entre los restos destrozados de la nave, Lyra corrió asía Octavia tratando de retirarla del trance en el que estaba.

-Bamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- gritaba desesperada Lyra mientras trataba de arrastrar a Octavia, pero esta no soltaba el timón.

Al ver que se acercaba una bomba, Lyra soltó a Octavia y corrió asía la salida de emergencia.

-Es el fin- dijo Octavia- nos veremos al otro lado, Vinyl.

El bombazo reventó en la parte de atrás del VV, causando que esta reventara en llamas, la VV avanzo lentamente mientras se consumía, asta que finalmente fue cayendo y se impacto en un lado de la ciudad de Canterlot, ahora en ruinas.

* * *

En el Escudo de Equiestria (Nave de Shining Armor)...

-Los dirigibles civiles ya han salido?- pegunto Shining.

-Si, todos los civiles ya han sido evacuados a Poniville.

-Ahora a pelear, usen todo lo que tengan, ya no tenemos que evitar fuego amigo.

Los dirigibles restantes arremetieron contra las naves Simuladoras, pero la batalla fue dura, sobre todo por que era superados en dos naves simuladoras por cada una colonial.

* * *

En AppleLosa...

-Vaya, aquí paso algo raro- dijo la voz en la cabeza de Vinyl.

-Sabes, ya me tienes cansada, muéstrate y déjate de tonterías- dijo Vinyl en tono de enojo.

-Bueno, bueno pero no te esponjes- respondió juguetona mente la voz.

Vinyl no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque al instante un dirigible a medio destruir apareció, era la Silver Speed.

-S.O.S.- decía la nave por la señal de emergencia.

Vinyl no sabia si ayudar o salir de hay, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, 4 naves grifo aparecieron en la escena y arremetieron contra la Silver Speed,

-AGUANTA¡, voy a ayudarte- dijo Vinyl sin rodeos.

La Cinta de Vinilo arremetió contra las naves enemigas, utilizando sus generadores mágicos paralizo el armamento enemigo, luego la tuvo mas fácil para destrozar las naves, ya que estas no se podían defender, luego de atacar a su oponente desarmado por mas de 15 minutos, las naves grifo habían sido neutralizadas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- no dejaba de sonar por la señal de auxilio.

La Silver Speed, era una nave de reconocimiento, no estaba diseñado para luchar sino para misiones espías, en cuanto a la Cinta de Vinilo, era una nave de apoyo, pero estaba tan equipada que valía por si sola en la lucha.

Era obvio que los últimos acontecimientos habían echo que Vinyl se volviera mas frió, ya no era tan juguetona y paraba casi siempre de mal humor.

-No creo lo que hiciste, ohaho, impresionante- dijo la voz en la cabeza de Vinyl.

-Déjame en paz, ya no te soporto- rogó Vinyl

-Perdón?- una voz los interrumpió.

Vinyl había dejado la radio prendida, de inmediato Vinyl se puso mas serio y hablo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya paso la cosa, identificare- dijo Vinyl en tono serio.

-Soy Silver Arrow y soy comandante de mi nave, La Silver...[Interrupcion]

-Ya lei como se llama tu nave, si no pintaras el nombre con un color tan brillante, se podría ocultar mejor, no crees- dijo Vinyl con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, pero yo quiero saber quie...[Interrupcion]

-Vaya, asta que por fin preguntas, soy DJ-PON3, pero mi nombre re...[Interrupcion]

-O, no me lo creo, que emoción, ¿Me das tu autógrafo?- grito con mucha emoción la joven comandante.

-al es Vinyl Scratch, y ya se me olvido que mas me iba a decir- dijo Vinyl algo sorprendido.

-O, estas bien- pregunto Silver Arrow.

-Si, no es nada, solo que han...[Interrupcion]

-Bueno, AYÚDANOS¡ la flota imperial esta siendo masacrada, no tenemos esperanza- grito desesperada.

-Donde están.

-Camino a Poniville.

Vinyl hiso salto dejando a la piloto abandonada hay, la Silver Speed no era una nave grande, igualaba en tamaño a la de Vinyl y solo tenia espacio para un piloto.

-Bueno, y ahora que hago?¡?- se preguntaba la comandante con su nave incapacitada de momento para un segundo tele-portacion.

* * *

En el camino a Poniville...

-Ordenen la evacuación a los dirigibles civiles de toda Equestria, que todos los civiles las aborden y se mantengan en constante movimiento- dijo Shining Armor.

-Señor, tenemos informes de ataques Grifo en la frontera, tambien de saqueos de piratas en Manhattan al igual que múltiples ataques simulador en toda equestria.

-Una ves que los dirigibles estén llenos, que vallan al territorio de los lobos.

-Señor, no hemos tenido contacto con ellos en años.

-No importa, son nuestra única esperanza ahora, evacuen toda Equestria.

-Si señor.

La nave del Capitan Armor se hallaba en retirada, junto con las 5 naves restantes, tras la batalla habían sido diezmados fácilmente, no tenían mucha potencia, pero las castigadas naves seguían avanzando en un esfuerzo por distraes a la flota Simuladora para que las naves civiles pudieran saltar, pero era un acto suicida.

* * *

En Poniville...

-Suban, suban, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí...¡- gritaba incansable Carrot Top, una vendedora de zanahorias que había adquirido un dirigible ase poco, pero desarmada, solo era un carguero.

-Miren, GRIFOS¡- grito Rarity.

-TODOS A CORRER¡- grito Pinkie Pie mientras corría toda velocidad.

Una ves que todos los habitantes de Poniville estuvieron a bordo del Carrot, el dirigible se levanto para encontrarse con un muro de dirigibles grifo.

-No lo vamos a lograr- tartamudeaba Carrot Top.

-Vamos, tu puedes- respondió Twilight- si tan solo Rainbow Dash estuviera aquí.

-Creo que alguien me invoco- se escucha por la radio.

La Acuario apareció y arremetió contra un dirigible grifo partiendo a este de un disparo.

-A por ellos- dijo Cloudchaser con entusiasmo.

-No los abandonaremos esta ves, ¿cierto?- dijo Rainbow tímidamente.

-No, esta ves no.

Las naves grifo rodearon a la Acuario, justo lo que la Acuario esperaba, la Acuario se elevo, la puerta por donde salen las bombas en la parte inferior de la nave se abrió y la Acuario soltó un millar de mini-bombas que reventaron en las naves grifo, derribando a 9, pero aun así, aun quedaban 11 naves.

Cloudchaser arremetió contra las otras naves grifo y dijo:

-Raindrops, corre y manda un mensaje a la flota real.

-Ok- dijo Raindrops.

Raindrops corrió asía la radio y trato de armar contacto con la flota, pero no huvo respuestas, minutos mas tardes, se capto una señal débil.

++++Señal++++

_-Cuidado, nos están alcanzando._

_-Salgan de..aaaaaaa[Ruido de explosion]_

_-Capitan, nos están...aa...aaaaa... [Ruidos de detonaciones]_

_-Salgan de ay e...[Ruido similar al de una radio cuando se va la señal]_

_La señal se pierde lentamente entre una multitud de ruidos de gritos y detonaciones, asta que finalmente se queda en silencio._

++++Fin de Señal++++

-Oh, no- tartamudeo Raindrops.

-¿Que pasa?- dijeron en coro.

-Creo que la flota a sido destruida- dijo Raindrops tartamudeando.

-¿QUE?¡- añadieron en coro.

Pero no pudieron seguir la conversación, las naves grifo se elevaron y les soltaron una andanada que casi derriba la Acuario.

-Carguen...[ Ruido de explosion], Arcanas- grito Cloudchaser.

-A LA ORDEN¡- grito Lightning Dust.

Una vez que las arcanas estuvieron cargadas, se desfogo una lluvia de balas arcanas que arraso con las nave grifos, de las cuales solo quedo una, la mas resistente.

-Ese aun esta vivo- dijo Rainbow.

-Demos le un regalo- dijo con una sonrisa Cloudchaser.

Cloudchaser disparo un bombazo que partió la nave en dos, luego de desarmo y se estrello.

En eso se escucha una frecuencia por la radio, en la que dice que todas las naves devén repórtense al imperio de cristal para rearmarse y contraatacar, se reciben refugiados, hubo un gran suspiro en toda las naves.

-Ya estamos listos- grito Rainbow.

-Ejecuten tele-portacion, destino fijado, el imperio de cristal- dijo Cloudchaser.

La Carrot Top y la Acuario se tele portaron al imperio de cristal.

* * *

En Canterlot...

Vinyl llego como perseguido por el diablo, una ves ay, se dirigió a su apartamento, que compartía con Octavia antes que se fueran de vacaciones a poniville.

Vinyl lo abrió de un empujón, pero era algo fácil ya que la puerta estaba casi salida.

-OCTAVIA¡, estas aquí- grito Vinyl con una voz notoriamente desesperada.

Se escucha una frecuencia en la radio que estaba tirada a un lado.

++++Radio++++

_A todos los habitantes de Equestria, seguro se preguntaran que ha sucedido, los simuladores se han aliado con los grifos y han hecho un ataque sorpresa contra Equestria, todos los civiles devén evacuar hacia el imperio de cristal, hay nos estamos reagrupando, si puede, ayude a los demás a evacuar, estamos enviando patrullas de rescate a todas partes de Equestria._

_No deje de escuchar, si esta en una gran ciudad salga de hay, muévase solamente de noche y mantenga sintonizada la frecuencia, seguiremos informando mas cada 15 minutos._

++++Fin de Transmisión++++

-Genial, ¿ahora que?- dijo Vinyl algo preocupado- Tavi, donde estas.

En eso se escuchan gritos desde la parte afuera del edificio, Vinyl reconoció las voces de inmediato.

-Lyra, Bom Bom y Derpy, ¿que hacen ellas aquí?- se pregunto.

Las tres ponis gritaban pidiendo ayudar, ella bajo lo mas rápido que pudo con la radio, una vez que las diviso, se acerco a prestarles ayuda.

-Vinyl, ¿eres tu?- pregunto Lyra.

-Si- dijo Vinyl.

Lyra tenia varios huesos fracturados, al igual que Derpy y Bom Bom, Vinyl levito a las 3 ponis y las acomodo en una camilla para luego subirlas a su dirigible.

-Vinyl, ¿como es que estas vivo?- pregunto Derpy a duras penas.

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora quiero saber ¿donde esta Tavi?- pregunto Vinyl.

-Bueno, ella, ella- tartamudeaba Bon Bon.

Vinyl subía la camilla, cuando las 3 ponis estaban, Vinyl cogía la radio y bajo a su búsqueda sin darle tiempo de que hablen la 3 ponis.

-Tavi, ¿donde estas?, esto es grave, debemos salir de aquí- decía Vinyl mientras rompía los muros a empujones buscando a Octavia.

En eso la radio sonó...

++++Radios++++

_Les informamos a todos los ciudadanos de Equestria, sobre todo a los ponis que tienen parientes en los dirigibles coloniales que no pierdan la esperanza, asta ahora aun no tenemos el numero exacto de los dirigibles destruidos, pero hemos confirmado la destrucción total de 7 naves, enseguida los nombres con sus capitanes._

_La ArmadaEquestria, del Almirante Sword, la StarBlue, de la Comandante Blue, la Diamante, nave carguero de la capitana LightDiamont, la Aguila II, de la comandante RiverCrystal, la FireBall, de la comandante FireLight y la Venganaza de Vinyl, de la comandante Octabia Melody._

_Si tenían algún familiar en estas nave, dejen eme decir que estamos asiendo todo lo posible para rescatar a los supervivientes, y estaremos comunicando todo cada 15 minutos._

++++Fin de Transmisor++++

Vinyl quedo petrificado cuando se menciono la ultima nave que había sido destruida, una gota de agua recorría su mejía mientras ella trataba de aguantar las ganas de quebrar en llanto.

-Esta, esta vi..bien... todo esto, no es posible- dijo Vinyl mientras se movía lentamente de regreso a su nave.

_No entiendo, ella me odiara, por que se metería a la armada, y por que podría mi nombre a su nave, no entiendo nada, como es..._

Un grito de socorro desde su nave interrumpió su trance, Vinyl acelero y subió a su nave.

Cuando se encontraba a medio camino de la escalera con la que subía a su nave[Una escalera de cuerdas] vio a los lejos una nave destruida, en un comienzo, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero luego de verla mejor vio el nombre.

-Venganza de Vinyl, Octavia¡- grito al leer el nombre.

Una vez arriba se traslado asta la ubicación de la nave, pero al ver el estado en el que estaba, era improbable que alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido, mas aun por que la nave estaba calcinada, las esperanzas de Vinyl se perdieron cuando encontró el cuerpo de un poni quemado, en el cuello llevaba un lazo con un moño quemado.

-Tavi..., no, no por favor, esto es un sueño, no es real, tu no puedes, OCTAVIA¡...- gritaba Vinyl.

Luego de llorar a su amiga por un rato, cavo un escucho y la enterró ay, después regreso a su nave, curo a las 3 ponis y preparo tele-portacion al Imperio de Cristal, puesto que tambien escucho la señal, pero sentía que una parte ella murió con tan trágico hallazgo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Cacería en la noche**

Screwball: baya, nunca había visto tanto caos desde que Discord se libero de su pricion, pero ahora que ha regresado a ella, penseque se quedaría todo aburrido, me equivoque, ja otro grifo derribado, con estos ya llevo 69 naves simuladores, 45 grifos y 56 ponis, pronto romperé mi propia marca, que emocionante.

* * *

En el imperio de Cristal...

Habían pasado 6 meses desde el ataque en Canterlot, los dirigibles habían sido reparados, sin embargo las cosas no salían como se esperaba. Todas las misiones desde aquella ocasión habían sido un fracaso, a tal punto que se destruían las naves ni bien eran construidas.

El imperio de cristal se hallaba en una región polar, por ese motivo los simuladores no habían destrozado la ciudad, sus naves no aguantaban el frió, sin embargo no tardaría mucho tiempo en que se adapten a él.

Las nuevas tecnologías de innovación habían permitido el desarrollo de un escudo que protegía a las naves coloniales, lo cual les hacia durar un poco mas, pero aun así no podían a serle frente a los grifos y simuladores.

En un pequeño bar en el imperio de cristal, un unicornio blanco con crin azul eléctrico se encontraba...

-Mozo, otra ronda...- dijo la unicornio.

-Segura, sabe?, ya es su octava ronda- dijo el mozo con asombro.

-Solo démela- dijo la unicornio y golpeo la mesa con su casco.

Vinyl había pasado toda las noches en ese bar desde aquel dia, nunca se perdono el echo que su amiga haya muerto y no dejaba de tomar...

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo un pegaso desde atrás.

-¿Que quieres Cloudchaser?- dijo Vinyl desanimada.

-Tengo una misión para ti- intrigo Cloudchaser.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Vinyl.

-Una misión.

-Ya dije que no volvería a pilotar un dirigible en toda mi vida.

-Se trata del Venganza de Vinyl.

Vinyl soltó el baso con cerveza, se paro y tomo a Cloudchaser por el cuello con sus cascos.

-¡NO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA JUEGOS CLOUDCHASER!- grito Vinyl.

-No... es... un...juego...- dijo Cloudchaser mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Vinyl soltó a Cloudchaser y este comenzó a respirar casi a gritos.

-HABLA¡- grito Vinyl.

-Se a visto al VV en canterlot, a destruido naves grifo y simuladores, pero tambien naves ponis- dijo Cloudchaser.

-Es broma.

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces que esta pasando.

-Que se a avistado la nave de Octavia- dijo Cloudchaser y recibió un golpe en el ojo.

-No es posible, debe ser un impostor.

-Lo que sea, vas a venir con migo o te vas a quedar aquí a seguir pegándome.

-Voy...

* * *

En los astilleros del Imperio de Cristal...

-Y bien, ¿por que vamos a escondidas?- interrogo Vinyl.

-Por que esta misión no es oficial- dijo Cloudchaser.

La mandíbula de Vinyl se cayo asta el suelo.

-Es que no me creyeron a pesar del numero de testigos que presente.

-Va no le creo, usted la almirante jugando-se el pellejo por algo que ni siquiera se si es siento.

-Bueno, no me creyeron que era siento lo que vi, pero con tigo vamos a desentrañar el misterio- dijo Cloudchaser con emoción.

Vinyl no podía creer que la almirante estuviera asiendo eso, jugarse el pellejo por algo muy improbable, Vinyl cada ves estaba mas intrigado por esto, pero la almirante rompió el silencio...

-Vinyl, mi tripulación ya me espera, somos 3 naves, si pasa algo nadie vendrá, ten en cuenta eso- advirtió Cloudchaser.

-No importa, solo vamos y acabemos con esto.

Y así se dirigieron a la salida en la cual esperaban los demás esperaban, la Acuario se había convertido en un dirigible enorme, ya no era el dirigible pequeño que solo servia en misiones chicas, era casi tan grande como una nodriza simuladora, los ocupantes esperaban con excepciona de Rainbow, quien no había sido avisada por miedo a que estropee la misión, la otra nave era la Silver Speed, la cual había crecido un poco y con una nueva habilidad, podía serse invisible.

Y por ultimo estaba la Cinta de Vinilo, la cual seguía igual, pero con la nueva inplementación del escudo.

-Bueno que empiece la acción- dijo con emoción Silver Arrow.

-_A las 3 naves apunto de salir, no se les a autorizado ninguna salida, deténganse de inmediato-_sonó por el altavoz.

-Rápido a sus naves- dijo Cloudchaser.

Las 3 naves salieron del astillero, solo para encontrar una flota de naves esperándolos.

-Alto, o los derribaremos- grito uno de los comandantes.

-TELE-PORTACION¡- grito Cloudchaser.

Las 3 naves saltaron a canterlot.

* * *

En Canterlot...

Las 3 naves se escondieron en los astilleros destruidos, luego de organizarse un plan, se determino que la Arrow Speed saliera a buscar la extraña nave que se decía era la de Octavia.

Luego de 3 días de búsqueda, la nave reconocimiento encontró una estación grifo derribada, luego de que las 3 naves fueran a examinar...

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo Cloudchaser.

-No había supervivientes, las grabaciones de seguridad están destruidas, la base esta prácticamente demolida- interrumpió Silver Arrow.

-Tu vez algo Vinyl?- interrogo Cloudchaser.

Vinyl había reconocido algo, un trozo de madera perteneciente a la nave de su amiga derribada, pero que hacia aquí, su amiga había sido derribada al otro lado de la ciudad.

-No nada- respondió Vinyl.

-Bueno, prosigamos- dijo Cloudchaser.

Luego de buscar por un largo rato, se encontraron con una sorpresa, una flota, pero las naves parecían derribadas, la nave principal era igual de grande que la Acuario, las demás naves eran de creación simulador, poni e grifo, pero estaban destruidas, pero aun así se mantenían a flote.

-Corran a los dirigibles- grito Cloudchaser.

En menos de 5 segundos, capa poni estaba en su lugar correspondiente en su dirigible.

-Prepare...[Interrupcion].

Un cañonazo destrozo el madero que sostenía uno de los generadores mágicos, causando que este caiga del dirigible.

La flota enemiga se posicionaba en posición de batalla, rodeando a los otros dirigibles, Cloudchaser reconoció una de las naves.

-La FireBall- dijo con asombro- como es posible.

La Fireball estaba llena de agujeros pero a pesar de eso aun volaba, pero Vinyl reconoció a la otra nave que venia a su atrás.

-Octavia- tartamudeo.

El venganza de Vinyl venia atrás, estaba totalmente quemada pero se mantenía en el aire, y arremetió de lleno contra la Cinta de Vinilo.

-Prepárense para el contraataque, activen escudos y baterías de supresión- grito Cloudchaser.

La Acuario avanzo e embistió a una de las naves, causando que esta se parta y explote, pero al a serlo quedo entre la Fireball y la VV, quien bombardearon a la Acuario por ambos lados, la Acuario resistió el impacto solo para recibir otra andanada de cañones por parte de Discordia, nave de Screwball.

-Vaya, al fin alguien digno de enfrentarse a mi- dijo pavoneándose de su nave.

La Acuario avanzo y arremetió contra el Discordia, dañando la parte delantera, pero la otra nave contraataco con una andanada con el mismo resultado.

-Hoy día se queda uno aquí jajajaja- dijo Screwball.

La Acuario y la Discordia se quedaron batallando, mientras la VV y el resto de la flota ataco a las dos naves restantes.

-Vinyl mueve, nos van a derribar- grito Silver Arrow.

-Octavia- solo decía Vinyl, ignorando que su nave esta siendo bombardeada y que su escudo era lo único que impedía que los disparos den de lleno su nave.

La Silver Speed se alejo de la Cinta de Vinilo, logrando a ser que gran parte de las naves las siga al ver que la otra nave no se movía, sin embargo la Fireball y la VV se quedaron ay para destrozar la paralizada nave.

La cinta de Vinilo ya casi no tenia fuerza de escudo, se estaba cayendo poco a poco.

-OCTAVIA¡- grito Vinyl antes de que el escuda cediera y su nave fuese bombardeada.

Vinyl reaccionando de su trance, paralizo a las dos naves, pero no podía atacar, cada que se disponía a accionar el botón de fuego, recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con Octavia.

-Tavi, por favor, no me obligues- dijo Vinyl casi rogando.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, cuando las naves se des-paralizaron, soltaron una carga de disparos sobre Vinyl, quien no sabia que hacer. Cada que intentaba atacar, recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con Octavia, pero si se quedaba en eso, seria su final.

Pero un disparo de la Acuario destrozo a la Fireball, salvando a Vinyl de un bombardeo, pero la VV aun estaba hay, Vinyl se asomo por un orificio con la esperanza de ver a su amiga por ultima vez, lo que vio lo dejo frió.

De hecho hay estaba Octabia, pero su cuerpo estaba destrozado, parecía mas un zombi, sin embargo había una especie de gema incrustada a la altura de su corazón, probablemente es lo que lo devolvió a la vida.

La Acuario al ver que la Cinta de Vinilo no se movía decidió arremeter contra la VV y lanzo un cohete arcano en contra del dirigible atacante.

-NO¡., espera, NO¡- dijo desesperada Vinyl.

Vinyl Scratch, la yegua ex-DJ y combatiendo de la guardia no sabia si arremeter contra la nave de su mejor amiga o derribar el cohete, solo tenia unos segundos para decidir. Opto por destruir el cohete.

Pero en ese momento apareció la Silver Speed y soltó otro misil que impacto de lleno en la VV, la VV se prendió debido a que el misil era incendiario, la VV ardió por un rato para luego continuar su recorrido asía la misma zona en la cual se estrello por primera vez, Vinyl quedo estupefacto.

-NO¡, no por favor, otra vez no, NO¡- grito Vinyl.

-SI, lo derribe- dijo emocionada Silver Arrow- lo conse[Interrupcion]- no alcanzo a completar su frase por que la Cinta de Vinilo arremetió contra ella.

-PAGARAS¡- grito con furia Vinyl.

-NO¡, ESPERA QUE HACES¡- grito desesperada la joven comandante pero sus ruegos fueron en vanos.

La Cinta de Vinyl arremetió con tal fuerza que despedazo la nave de su oponente en segundos, la comandante logro salir en el ultimo minuto y volar en dirección a la Acuario, quien se encontraba en batalla contra la Discordia.

-OCTAVIA¡- grito mientras avanzaba asía los restos de la VV.

La Acuario estaba recibiendo una paliza a manos de la Discordia y el resto de sus naves fantasmas que regresaron, ya eran 20 contra uno, la Acuario no duraría mucho.

La Acuario trataba desesperada mente de derribar a sus oponentes cuando se percato de que la Cinta de Vinyl se alejaba.

-Vinyl, ¿QUE HACES?¡, vuelve aquí y ayúdame- grito Cloudchaser.

-PIÉRDETE¡, ustedes son unos hipócritas, sádicos solo se preocupan en su integridad y no les importa los demás, ojala te destrocen- dijo con ira Vinyl.

Cloudchaser no creía lo que había pasado, Vinyl prácticamente le había dicho su vida, ahora tenia pocas esperanzas de salir de ay.

La cinta de Vinyl había dejado a su suerte a la Acuario, ahora esta ultima se debatía luchando por una batalla perdida, cada segundo era bombardeada.

Cloudchaser intentaba desesperad amente tratar de convencer a Vinyl que volviese pero esto era en vano, ella ya se había alejado.


End file.
